


在锈湖边

by Feng_2nd



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_2nd/pseuds/Feng_2nd
Summary: 一次误入歧途的命案调查
Kudos: 3





	1. 序

去往斯洛文尼亚西北部阿尔卑斯山南麓的旅人要是在布莱德湖周边走岔了路，就会拐进一片名为锈湖的古怪水域。这一带看起来十分荒凉，野草、荆棘和灌木丛生，逐步侵占着本来就不宽阔的的道路；破败的教堂、日渐颓圮的家族别墅、毫不起眼的磨坊……这些建筑物零零落落地散布在湖边，鲜有人烟。

有时他们会在湖畔看见一位孤独而怪异的撑船老人，他永远穿着着笔挺的黑色礼服，一语不发地回视着他们。从没有人会鼓起勇气和他搭话，他们下意识地低下头继续赶路离开这里，就像面对着什么禁忌似的避免和老人扯上什么关系。

住在临近的猎户也是尽可能地不涉足这个地方，即使这里的风景客观来讲能算得上秀丽。一切指向这里的路标都被摘掉了，锈湖的一切对于那些几近野蛮却有着野兽般的直觉的山野村夫而言都是讳莫如深的。的确会有些好奇心旺盛的人会对这些看似知道些什么的猎户刨根问底，但他们总会失望而归——“那里的一切都烂掉了，连空气都臭不可闻。”他们得到的答案大体是这样的，语气里还带有着不可言说的颤栗和厌弃。

实际上，没人能说得清这里到底出了什么问题，但如果有人肯去最古老的图书馆里花上大把时间去翻一翻那些蛀满了虫眼的炼金术师笔记，也许还能找到些许的蛛丝马迹。

很不幸——或许也是仁慈的幸运——好奇心旺盛的人大多只是一时兴起，谁也不肯真正去下功夫。真相得以被时间安全地保存着，深深地沉在一潭死水的锈湖之下。慢慢的这里被所有人遗忘了，或者只是变成了那些苍白无力、稀松平常的鬼故事中的一部分——人类大多健忘。直到1971年一个带有着灵异色彩的案件让这里再次被想起。


	2. 一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇涉及Case 21的部分剧透，还没有玩那一部的朋友请慎点。

1971年，10月13号，凌晨。

我在睡梦中被上司的一通电话叫醒，说是去查一桩命案——这可以算是我侦探生涯中遇到过的最离奇的案子——与其说是命案，不如说它是一次灵异事件，我十分希望它的绝大部分经过都能被当作幻觉来解释。这桩案子在我的记忆里留下了异常牢固的印象，以至于在结案之后我都不能够释怀放手。

在我踏足案发现场的那一刻，我看见了女人的尸体，她被房间外面警车上红蓝色交替的灯光映照着，显得不太真实。一瞬间我的脑子里撞进了更多闻所未闻的感觉，我无法确切的形容这是种什么感觉，它像是一种噪音，模糊、低沉、刺耳、扭曲而令人作呕，在我的脑子里推挤着我的意识，像是要把它们驱赶到什么方盒子里去。这使我不得不退出房间，听着规律得令人有些烦躁的警铃声，抽上一根烟缓一缓。案发现场周围走来走去的警察，高声呼喝着凑过来的好事之徒们——嘈杂的环境让我觉得好了一点。

当我再次踏进那个房间的时候，一切又都恢复了那副单身公寓的常见样子。我在里面继续探查着，期望尽可能地得到更多的线索。

房间里的陈设十分普通，布置着一套沙发，一张电话桌、一张书桌、一排书架和一个保险箱，另外房间里还摆放着一面记事板、几个装饰品和几幅画，但不得不说它们摆放的位置有一种难以形容的古怪感。我思索着这不可名状的违和感，突然被记事板上贴着的一则广告吸引了注意力，那是关于一个名为锈湖疗养院的地方的。我在那则广告的下面找到了那里的联系电话，拨了过去。

“您好？”电话那边响起了一个男人嘶哑的声音。

我回应道：“您好，这里是戴尔·范德摩尔侦探。”

那个男人操着一口奇怪的中欧口音，他问我：“有什么可以帮您的吗？”

“您是在锈湖疗养院吗？”我回以提问，想要确认自己是否打错了。

“说口令吧。”那个男人并没有回答我的问题。

鬼使神差地，我注意到放在电话边的报纸上的填字游戏，那上面一条纵列的答案从我口中脱出：“命运？”

男人沉默着，我听见电话里传来沙沙的声音，像是在查找这什么东西。过了好久他回答道：“对不起，您的位置已经被占了。”说完，他挂断了电话。

那通电话让我有些心神不宁。电话里说话的男人扭曲的与其还在我的脑内回荡着，他低沉嘶哑的声音仿佛来自地狱。我瘫坐在沙发上，想要平复心境，但接下来发生的一幕让我更为精神恍惚，甚至开始怀疑自己是否神智正常。

倒在一滩血泊之中的女尸以一种怪异的姿势爬上了天花板，她像一只蝙蝠一样倒挂着，张大着长有霉菌的嘴冲着我狞笑。一大群带着腐尸气味的苍蝇从她嘴里飞了出来，在屋子里飞来飞去，隐约组成了一串数字的样子。女尸告诉我，这是保险箱的密码。

我无法回顾当时的确切想法，脑中关于当时的记忆已经变得支离破碎了，我只记得自己双手颤抖着打开了保险箱，从里面拿出了一个信封，那里装着几张建筑物的照片。似曾相识感扑面而来，我不知缘由地感到震惊，甚至晕了过去。

等我再次恢复意识的时候，我发现我回到了我的办公室——感谢那些警官好心地把我送了回去，还告诉我已经案子的后续。死者的男朋友有着最大的嫌疑，可他被捕后就在审讯室里自杀了，随后审讯他的警官也把自己吊死在了那里。由于死无对证，这桩命案最终被视为自杀结案。

但我坚信这个案子绝不只是自杀那么简单，自己亲眼目睹的灵异现象也让我无法释怀。接下来的一个月里，我的大脑被这桩案子填满了，我无法去思考除此之外的任何其他事情。我把自己关在办公室里，拼凑着收集过来的所有相关资料，努力去更多地了解关于那个诡异的女尸的事情，但毫无收获，我陷入了僵局。

转机是一封警局那里寄来的邮件，里面装着死者放在保险柜里的那几张照片还有一张地图。地图是一张斯洛文尼亚的旅游地图，布莱德湖被圈了出来，圈里面标着照片上那些建筑物的位置，那些建筑物都是围绕着一个更小的湖建起来的，而那个湖就叫锈湖。

我知道这绝非巧合，一切的线索都指向了那个名为锈湖疗养院的地方——锈湖到底是什么？那里真的只是家疗养院吗？它和死者有什么联系？我看着印着教堂的照片背景里那片阴森而沉闷的水域，心里萌生了一个疯狂的念头，我必须得买去往斯洛文尼亚的车票，亲自找到锈湖，调查一下那个诡异的疗养院。


	3. 二

下火车后，我包了一辆车，向布莱德湖驶去。司机是当地的一位伐木工人，偶尔会开车拉几个旅人补贴家用。他长着一双死鱼般鼓起且呆滞的双眼，看起来有六十多岁了，常年户外的风吹日晒使他显得格外苍老。路途中我们偶尔会聊上几句天，他得意地告诉我他在这一带生活四十来年，对这里的一切都了如指掌。

“您知道锈湖吗？”我向他打听道，“那里是不是有一家疗养院？”

我话音刚落，他突然把车急刹住了，念念有词地自言自语：“什么疗养院？那种地方不可能有活着的人类。”继而他像是想起了什么，惶恐地张大眼睛，扭头面色惨白的看着我，劝说道，“那不是什么好地方，您可要离那远点。”

但无可抑制的好奇心让我无法做到就此放弃，我让他把我送到了离布莱德湖最近的旅店，在那包了间房间。接下来的一个月，我一有空就拿着地图和指南针去湖边的树林里打转，去找寻那些在照片中出现的景物，来确定锈湖的位置。

最终，在一个阴沉沉的傍晚，我发现了曾在照片上出现过的一个洞穴——铅灰色的浓云遮住了仅剩的一点夕阳，四周一片昏暗，这倒使得林子里一处忽明忽暗的光亮被我注意到了，我循着光亮走去，光亮的尽头就是那洞穴。我走进了洞穴里，发现光亮的源头是一块位于洞穴中心的黑色的立方体，有手掌大小，我无法判定它的是用什么材料制成的，让他的四周晕着一圈虹色的光。

我感到自己在颤栗，并非处于恐惧而是预感到了真相临近的欣喜。我走了进去，在细细地打量了这个昏暗又古老的洞穴之后，与命案中相似的似曾相识感再次产生了。我无法指出究竟是洞穴里的什么东西让我似曾相识，也许是因为这里的氛围很特别，让人下意识地想起生命中最恐怖甚至可以说应该被遗忘的记忆。

我在洞穴里走来走去，查看陈设着的种种物件。最先引起我注意的是一本书，十六开本大小，由皮革包裹着，保存完好地放在书桌上；但它看起来挺古老，这么古老的书籍被陈列在博物馆里都不会让我惊讶。将它翻开之后，我的好奇心变得更为强烈了——这是一本用荷兰语写成的家族志，而最后一位族中成员正是我来此的目的、那位让我无法释怀的命案中的受害者。我快速地浏览着，意外地发现这本家族志的作者可以算是死者的祖父，因为某些没有被提及的原因，他在锈湖中心的一座别墅里住过一段时间，并学习了一系列关于炼金术的知识。他在这本家族志里记载了长生不老药的炼制方法，那种方法涉及到乱伦、血亲相残等太过于惊骇世俗的步骤，我实在不愿意将它细致的描述出来。而最为令我激动的是，他还在这里写下了他所知道的关于锈湖的一切，包括锈湖所在的位置。

我把家族志带出了洞穴，不顾越发黑沉的天色，按着书中所标识的方向寻找着一座教堂，我知道我离锈湖越来越近了。我沿着小路向西北方走着，仔细地辨认着小路的不起眼处雕刻着的模糊记号。这期间草丛里偶尔会发出间歇的窸窣声，可能是有蛇在其中游走而过。


	4. 三

教堂在路的尽头，原先雕刻在墙壁上的浮雕被人为地凿了下来，留下形状扭曲的凿痕和黑魆魆的阴影。高耸的十字架插在钟楼上，被林间的雾气包裹着，不断变化着轮廓，就像一个在挣扎着的生命。我绕着教堂的墙壁继续走着，它荒废的正脸转了过来，露出了幽暗的门洞，嘴一般大张着，仿佛等待着吞噬掉新的祭品。

我感到这座灰蒙蒙的教堂对我有一种难以抗拒的吸引力，甚至在不知不觉间走了进去。

教堂内部早已朽坏，布道坛上落满了灰，曾经巍峨的圣坛遭到虫蛀而倒塌，精致的圣器掉落在地上被氧化着；刺骨的寒风顺着破碎的墙壁钻了进来，展示着大教堂时代的哥特风格的彩色玻璃松垮而又褪色，被吹得嘎嘎作响、猛烈地撞击着窗棱。

完好的只有墙壁上并排排列着的三幅线条僵硬的壁画，颜色艳丽却晦涩难明，与这座破败的教堂形成了鲜明甚至突兀的对比。我发现这三幅壁画中都和一个立方体有关：左侧的壁画中一块白色的立方体被蓝袍的圣母怀中抱着，接受着牧羊人的朝拜；而右侧的壁画中则有一块黑色的立方体悬浮在天上，俯瞰凡间的人们屠杀着婴孩。我曾在其他教堂里看到和他们相似的画作，但在这些立方体的位置上的却是分别是初生的耶稣和希律王，我为壁画内容的渎神感到惶恐不安，但这两幅画远比不上中间的那幅——天啊！饶恕我吧！我竟然看了这样罪恶的作品！这种作品竟还能被留在世上！——看啊！这幅画的主角是希律王之女莎乐美，但她在这里却有着美杜莎的眼睛，无论我站在哪个角度，都会觉得她那双毛骨悚然的美目在打量着我；她手里托着一个托盘，托盘里盛放着一块黑色的立方体，跟我在洞穴里看到的一模一样——你知道吧，圣经里，那托盘上本该摆放着圣人约翰的头颅！

我忍住了强烈的不适感，依照那本家族志里所记载的方法敲击着三幅壁画。教堂突然剧烈地震动，莎乐美托盘中的立方体从壁画中松脱出来。我取下了中间壁画上的黑色立方体，教堂一侧的墙壁轰然崩塌，露出了一道暗门，我在这道暗门中看见了一片暗红色的湖泊——这一定就是锈湖了——我屏住了呼吸，向湖中心的老房子望去。

我看见一条小船划向我，撑船的是一位孤癖而怪异的老人，穿着笔挺的黑色长款大衣，身量极高，给人以一种强壮的印象；他没有头发，满脸皱纹，蓝眼睛里布满了血丝，但是仍很锐利，和他对视的时候会有一种灵魂被灼烧了的感觉，这让我本能地畏惧。他看了我一眼，叹了口气，说道：“命运。”通过他独特的嗓音和口音，我认出他就是那个一个月前接了我打到锈湖疗养院的电话的人。

在他的示意下，我上了船。他沉默地划着船，在这个过程中，我试图向他搭话，但他从来不会回应我。一段漫长又让人昏昏欲睡的航行之后，他让我在一座简陋的小木屋边上下了船。

此时太阳已经彻底落下了，我在黑暗中蹒跚摇晃着，茫然地踢翻一把椅子、撞到柜子，最后摸索着打开了柜门，找出火柴点燃了蜡烛。小屋的壁纸在烛光下扭曲变形，反射出锈红色的光，就像血从墙壁里慢慢地渗了出来。

我看见了一团黑色的人影。

他的头顶慢慢地溢出了鲜血，一对鹿角顶了出来。

他向我走了过来……

震耳欲聋的雷电之声轰鸣而至，我无法再感知到我的身体，时间被无限拉长又急速缩短，仿佛我本人及过往都尽数被排除于原本的空间之外，我的思想被一种不知名的力量推进了一个小小的立方体，缓缓地沉进了锈色的湖水中。

-END-


End file.
